1. Field
The invention relates to a backlight unit and a display device having the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an electrowetting display device, an electrohporetic display device, etc., are widely used. Each of the display devices includes a light-receiving type display panel and a backlight unit which provides a light to the display panel.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge-illumination type backlight unit and a direct-illumination type backlight unit according to a position of a light source, e.g., a light emitting diode, with respect to a display surface of the display panel on which an image is displayed.
The edge-illumination type backlight unit has an overall thickness smaller than that of the direct-illumination type backlight unit. Accordingly, a mobile display device mainly employs the edge-illumination type backlight unit as a light source thereof.